Enchanted
by Kouraii
Summary: Une jeune fille étrange et décalée, comme tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée, atterrit chez le groupe Dong Bang Shin Ki et bouleverse leur routine de stars adulées. Fic shojo DBSK/TVXQ/THSK x SNSD
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Quel était donc cet endroit sombre ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Où étaient passés tous ses amis ? Elle frissonna. Une sensation étrange parcourait tout son corps. Bizarrement…elle ne se sentait plus vraiment elle-même, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un corps étranger. Un corps étranger coincé dans un univers étranger. Elle se sentait perdue. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle se sentait oppressée. Quelque chose n'allait pas et chaque parcelle de son corps et de son esprit le lui criait. Elle qui s'était toujours sentie heureuse, insouciante et en sécurité, voilà qu'elle expérimentait une toute nouvelle sensation. Une sensation totalement étrangère…c'était donc cela que l'on appelait "avoir peur" ?

Elle inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer et de se rassurer. Au moins, il n'y avait personne dan les environs, elle n'était pas vraiment en danger. Elle essaya de remuer. L'endroit était étroit. Sombre et étroit…comme un cercueil. Un frisson glacé la parcourut.

_N'importe quoi, c'est pas le moment de penser à des trucs comme ça idiote. Essaie plutôt de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici !_

Elle hésita avant de tendre les bras pour essayer de cerner l'espace l'entourant. Il y avait une paroi devant elle, sûrement un mur. Prenant appui, elle se releva…pour immédiatement se baisser en poussant un cri. Il y avait quelque chose au plafond, elle l'avait senti frôler sa tête et ses épaules nues. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore. Le bruit de sa respiration résonnait dans la "pièce". C'était d'ailleurs le seul bruit qu'elle percevait. Elle inspira de nouveau, faisant des efforts surhumains pour se reprendre. Refusant de se relever, elle rampa un peu avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec une nouvelle paroi. Apparemment cet endroit était vraiment très étroit. Sa main tâta doucement la paroi qui lui sembla être un mur. Fermant le poing, elle frappa doucement à plusieurs endroits. Ca sonnait creux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait une pièce ou un espace de l'autre côté, un truc qu'elle tenait de sa sœur. Prenant un peu d'assurance, elle poussa doucement la paroi…en vain. Se rasseyant, elle essaya de réfléchir. Comment sortir de cet endroit ? Alors qu'elle regardait une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, quelque chose attira son attention. Un trait de lumière très fin filtrait à quelques mètres d'elle. Restant à quatre pattes, elle rampa jusqu'à lui et fit glisser la paroi. La lumière envahit brusquement l'espace où elle était enfermé et elle dû couvrir ses yeux avec ses mains pour ne pas être éblouie.

S'habituant peu à peu à la lumière, elle sortit de la petite pièce où elle se trouvait, se redressa et épousseta sa robe. Elle regarda autour d'elle et poussa un petit cri de surprise. L'endroit où elle se trouvait maintenant était un endroit bien curieux. La pièce était éclairée par la lumière du soleil couchant qui filtrait par une grande fenêtre. Cinq lits constituaient les seuls meubles de la pièce et, accrochés aux murs…il y avait des gens. Intriguée, elle s'approcha pour inspecter ça de plus prêt. Ca ressemblait à des tableaux mais ils étaient vraiment très réalistes. Tendant la main, elle en effleura doucement un. La surface était lisse, on ne sentait pas du tout les couches de peinture. Impressionnant ! Le peintre qui avait fait ça devait être un génie ! Si elle parvenait à le rencontrer, elle lui demanderait de refaire son portrait officiel ! Abandonnant sa contemplation, elle se retourna et décida d'aller inspecter de plus prêt l'endroit d'où elle sortait, curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus. Comme elle le prévoyait, la petite pièce était vraiment étroite et des vêtements y étaient accrochés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, se sentant bête d'avoir eu peur de simples morceaux de tissu. Il s'agissait en fait d'une penderie. Une penderie bien plus petite que celles qu'elle avait chez elle mais une penderie tout de même ! Glissant les mains à l'intérieur, elle décida d'inspecter les vêtements de plus prêt. Où étaient donc les jolies robes en soie et dentelle ? Les rubans ? Ces vêtements étaient vraiment curieux. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait atterri dans la maison de nains ou autres créatures étranges ? Haussant les épaules, elle s'éloigna de la penderie et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, bien décidée à inspecter le reste de cette étrange maison !

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans un long couloir comportant de nombreuses portes. L'excitation l'envahit. Elle se sentait comme Boucles d'Or dans la maison des Trois Ours ou encore Blanche-Neige dans celle des Sept Nains et cette petite aventure l'amusait fortement. D'autant plus que cette maison était vraiment étrange remplie de meubles et choses bizarres qu'elle n'avait jamais vues ! Chaque nouvelle pièce était remplie de surprises et ça la ravissait. Elle évitait cependant de toucher aux objets, sa conscience lui répétant constamment que cela pouvait être dangereux. Son exploration continua ainsi pendant prêt d'une heure. Une heure pendant laquelle elle s'extasia devant chaque nouvelle découverte, telle une enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Après avoir inspecté une grande partie de la maison, elle se laissa tomber, épuisée, sur un fauteuil certes étrange mais confortable. Elle était installée depuis à peine deux minutes lorsqu'un bruit la fit sursauter. Son corps se raidit alors qu'elle regardait vers la grande porte située derrière elle. Et ce qu'elle craignait arriva. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer des éclats de voix puis une silhouette…non deux….non cinq ! Elle aurait pu se tasser dans son fauteuil pour se cacher, mais quelque chose, elle n'aurait su dire quoi, la poussa à se lever et à faire fasse aux nouveaux arrivants qui s'immobilisèrent instantanément.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? D'où elle sort celle-là ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : It's all about Fairy Tales.

Elle se redressa brusquement prenant soudain conscience de la dureté du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait…ou plutôt du micro-matelas sur lequel elle reposait. Et cette couverture grossière et trop petite, où était donc sa couette moelleuse en plumes de cygne ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle en émettant un petit grognement de mécontentement. Quelle était donc cette pièce étrangère ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle…non…elle avait rêvé tout ceci, ce n'était pas réel, c'était impensable ! Elle se rallongea et ramena la couverture sur sa tête en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, espérant briser ce mauvais rêve et se réveiller chez elle…mais non.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation et de vains efforts, elle se redressa à nouveau, chassa la couverture et replia ses jambes contre elle pour y appuyer ses bras, position qu'elle trouva la plus appropriée pour réfléchir correctement.

Lentement, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent plus clairement à l'esprit…du moins…presque tous.

Elle était arrivée dans cette étrange maison et avait fait la connaissance de cinq jeunes hommes dont les noms, bien trop compliqués à son goût, lui échappaient. Jusque là tout allait bien. Elle se souvenait même du repas qu'ils avaient consenti à lui offrir pour apaiser les rugissements répétitifs de son estomac et de la tête qu'ils avaient fait lorsqu'elle leur avait confié qu'elle était l'héritière du trône d'Andalasia. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était transformée en immonde gobelin bavant devant eux. Apparemment ils l'avaient prise pour une folle, la priant de remettre au lendemain les explications quant à sa présence ici. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas insisté, constatant aisément à quel point ils semblaient épuisés et fermés à tout débat et…de toute façon…il n'y avait rien à raconter. Comment elle était arrivée ici et pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était qu'elle errait dans la forêt à la recherche de quelqu'un. Qui ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas très important pour le moment étant donné la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Quant au reste, il se résumait à un trou noir béant dans sa mémoire.

Une chose était sûre en tout cas, elle voulait et devait rentrer chez elle. L'endroit où elle avait atterri ne la rassurait pas et elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle DEVAIT le quitter le plus vite possible. Les choses qu'elle voyait autour d'elle et ses cinq hôtes lui laissaient à penser qu'elle avait peut-être débarqué dans le monde des humains…ce qui, si elle en croyait les vieilles légendes que sa grand-mère aimait à lui raconter, était très mauvais signe.

_Les fées et les humains ne sont pas faits pour cohabiter. Les humains sont les plus grands prédateurs des fées. Ils ne comprennent pas la magie, ils ne savent pas l'utiliser alors ils la craignent et la traquent depuis la nuit des temps en appelant ses utilisatrices « sorcières ». Se rendre dans le monde des humains, c'est la mort assurée et les rares fées qui ont tenté l'expérience n'en sont d'ailleurs jamais revenues_.

Ces mots résonnèrent en boucle dans son esprit. Si les humains craignaient les fées autant que les légendes d'Andalasia le disaient, il valait mieux qu'elle ne révèle sa nature à personne. Mais comment vivre sans magie ? Cette question ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, pour elle, la magie faisait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis toujours. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment les humains faisaient pour exister sans la magie. Une fée sans magie, cela revenait à la même chose qu'un humain sans ce qu'ils appelaient « âme », une poupée de chiffon désarticulée sans une once de vie, condamnée à fixer le monde de ses grands yeux vides.

Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Malheureusement, pour le moment, elle ignorait totalement comment s'y prendre, ce qui l'effrayait malgré elle. Et si elle était condamnée à rester ici pour toujours ? Ses cinq hôtes n'avaient pas l'air méchant, même si sa présence semblait ne pas du tout les ravir, et elle avait à présent la conviction qu'elle ne devait rien leur dire sur ses origines et sur la magie. Ils risqueraient de la dénoncer ou de l'abattre sur le champ. Bien qu'elle doutât de cette éventualité et qu'une partie d'elle-même lui dise qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance, elle préféra jouer la carte de la prudence et s'interdit mentalement de laisser échapper la moindre information sur ses pouvoirs.

Laissant ses pensées en standby dans un coin de son esprit, elle inspira un grand coup et regarda autour d'elle, bien décidée positiver et à trouver un moyen de se tirer de ce pétrin. Les garçons avaient installé son lit…enfin, son "futon" comme ils l'avaient appelé, dans ce qui constituait leur cuisine, une grande pièce très éclairée, garnie de meubles argentés et d'appareils munis de lumières clignotantes. Chez elle les cuisines ne ressemblaient pas du tout à cela. On se contentait d'une pièce avec une table, des chaises, un plan de travail et quelques meubles en bois pour ranger les ingrédients. Soit…elle n'était plus à une découverte près et tout cela ne lui faisait plus autant d'effet après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. Il n'en restait pas moins cependant qu'elle trouvait cela particulièrement étrange de fare dormir quelqu'un dans une cuisine. L'un de ses hôtes - le petit avec une voix aiguë - avait proposé de la faire dormir sur le canapé du salon mais, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre par la suite en tendant l'oreille, les autres avaient peur qu'elle s'enfuie, qu'elle leur dérobe quelque chose ou qu'elle "prenne des clichés compromettants pour les revendre sur eBay" parce que c'était "certainement encore une fan déséquilibrée mentalement". Elle n'avait absolument rien compris à tout ceci mais, d'après ce qu'elle en avait déduit, c'était loin d'être positif. Ils avaient même fermé la porte à clé pour être sûrs qu'elle ne s'éclipse pas durant la nuit. Pratique étrange mais soit…c'était peut-être courant ici.

Elle s'étira en bâillant bruyamment et se leva, se disant que, si elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, elle ferait mieux de commencer par montrer à ses hôtes qu'elle ne leur voulait absolument aucun mal. Elle replia soigneusement le futon, épousseta sa longue robe en soie bleue et blanche brodée à la main et retroussa ses manches. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il ne devait pas être plus tard que huit heures du matin, heure parfaite pour préparer un petit déjeuner ! Les garçons auraient sûrement faim au réveil !

Elle fouilla consciencieusement dans tous les placards de la pièce. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que les habitants de cet étrange pays avaient pour habitude de manger mais ça ne devait pas être très différent de ce qu'elle connaissait. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant de tomber sur un sachet coloré contenant, d'après l'écriture, des "nouilles instantanées", chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue jusqu'alors. S'ensuivit une longue série de découvertes culinaires la laissant plus que perplexe quant aux habitudes alimentaires de ses hôtes. Où étaient les pâtisseries et les fruits auxquels elle était habituée ? Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle ouvrit un pot sur lequel était marqué "pâte de piment" et y trempa un doigt pour goûter…grave erreur ! Ses joues s'enflammèrent instantanément à l'instar de sa bouche et de sa gorge qui semblèrent en proie à un vif incendie. Elle toussa et attrapa un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau et vida d'une traite…nouvelle grave erreur ! L'incendie s'intensifia et elle porta les mains à sa gorge en toussant violemment. Quelle était donc cette nourriture ?! Jamais elle n'avait expérimenté ce genre de sensation auparavant. Les humains mangeaient-ils réellement ce genre de chose ou était-elle simplement tombée sur un ingrédient empoisonné destiné à exterminer une espèce animalière dérangeante ? L'incendie s'éteignant petit à petit, elle referma vivement le pot et le rangea au fond d'un placard en s'interdisant mentalement de goûter à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Son exploration de la cuisine terminée, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Son idée de préparer un gâteau était légèrement compromise étant donnée l'absence d'au moins la moitié des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

_Et si…_

Se relevant, elle regarda soigneusement autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'était entré en douce dans la pièce ou ne l'espionnait par l'entrebâillement de la porte et, attirant la chaise près de l'évier, elle se hissa dessus pour ouvrir l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Un dernier regard autour d'elle et une main appuyée sur l'évier pour ne pas tomber, elle plaça la seconde en porte-voix autour de sa bouche et entonna une petite mélodie de sa voix claire et angélique. Instantanément, cinq colombes d'une blancheur immaculée vinrent se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la fixèrent en roucoulant.

- Bonjour mes amies ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement en souriant aux volatiles. Je vous ai appelées car je vais avoir besoin de votre aide ! Il me faut préparer un petit déjeuner mais il me manque malheureusement une grande partie des ingrédients et je compte sur vous pour me les apporter ! Vous pouvez faire cela pour moi n'est-ce pas ?

Les cinq volatiles baissèrent la tête en même temps, comme pour acquiescer et, souriante, elle leur fit la liste des ingrédients qu'elle désirait en chantonnant.

Les colombes s'envolèrent et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec de nouvelles congénères, chacune étant chargée d'un ingrédient.

- Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous ! Fit-elle en leur émiettant un peu de pain pour les remercier. C'est toujours une chance de se faire de nouveaux amis !

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle se lava les mains, enfila un tablier au hasard et sortit un grand saladier qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle retroussa ses manches, s'éclaircit la voix et commença à mélanger les ingrédients en chantonnant. N'ayant jamais cuisiné sans avoir recours à la magie, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'utiliser, invoquant comme excuse qu'elle ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement des appareils ménagers présents dans la pièce.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le plan de travail et la table avaient disparu sous des viennoiseries, gâteaux et tartes en tous genres qui déversèrent rapidement leur délicieuse odeur dans l'appartement tout entier.

- Hm…j'ai peut-être vu un peu trop large…

Elle considéra le tas de douceurs alignées devant elle, fit une petite moue, attrapa un croissant et mordit dedans avant d'afficher un air satisfait.

- Mission accomplie ! Ils sont parfaits ! Lança-t-elle avec un large sourire. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils auront faim !

- Wouaaaaaaah !!!!!

Elle sursauta et se rattrapa au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber sous le coup de la surprise. Posant une main sur son cœur battant, elle se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme qui était entré dans la pièce – le petit avec une voix aiguë.

- Oh excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire peur ! Fit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné.

Elle encaissa le coup, n'étant pas habituée à ce qu'on lui parle aussi familièrement, et lui sourit.

- Oui ! J'espère que vous avez faim ! Je voulais faire du thé et du café aussi mais je ne sais pas comment ça marche chez vous, répondit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

- Oh…bah il suffit de faire bouillir de l'eau ! T'en fais pas pour ça, je vais m'en occuper ! De toute façon moi je bois que du lait avec du Nesquik le matin !

- Du Naissecouic ? Répéta-t-elle avec un air perplexe.

- Ouai tu connais pas ? Je vais te faire goûter attends !

Sur ces mots, il prépara deux bols de lait fumant dans lesquels il déversa quatre bonnes cuillérées de poudre chocolatée.

- Et voilà ! Pas compliqué hein ?! S'exclama-t-il avec un air triomphant en s'asseyant à table. Fais attention par contre, c'est chaud !

- Mmmh c'est bon ! Lança-t-elle avec un air surpris après avoir goûté. Tout à l'air tellement rapide à faire chez vous ! Comme ces tableaux que vous peignez en quelques secondes !

- Hein ?............ah tu parles des polaroïds qu'on a fait hier ? C'est pas des tableaux, c'est des photos ! D'où tu sors pour pas savoir ce que c'est qu'une photo ? Rétorqua-t-il en s'esclaffant d'un rire adorable.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, je ne sis pas stupide ! C'est juste que…du pays d'où je viens, on a pas ce genre d'objets ! S'indigna-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches avec une moue boudeuse, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire son interlocuteur de plus belle.

- Ok ok pardon, je rirai plus ! Au fait, tu nous as même pas dit ton prénom ! Tu te souviens du mien au moins ?

Elle leva les yeux en plissant les lèvres et fronçant les sourcils, tâchant de se rappeler du prénom par lequel le jeune home s'était présenté la veille.

- Ah !

Elle leva un doigt, signe qu'elle avait trouvé sa réponse, et le pointa vers son interlocuteur avec un sourire victorieux.

- José !

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec le bout de croissant qu'il venait d'engloutir et éclata de rire.

- Vous vous riez encore de moi ! Constata-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec une nouvelle moue boudeuse.

- Pardon mais là c'était trop fort ! On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! José ! Ahahah

- Oui bon ça va hein ! Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour retenir les prénoms ! Le votre est bizarre en plus !

- Il est pas compliqué à retenir pourtant ! Finit-il par dire en reprenant enfin son sérieux. C'est Junsu ! Pas José !

- Jounsou…c'est bien ce que je disais, c'est compliqué !

Il rit de nouveau.

- T'es marrante comme fille, on dirait que tu sors de la 4e dimension avec ta robe à froufrous, ta façon de parler et tout !

- 4e dimension ?

- Hmmm…ouai laisse tomber ! Et c'est quoi ton prénom à toi ? Si le mien est compliqué à retenir, je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble le tien !

- Hmm…il va peut-être vous paraître un peu compliqué à vous…vous ne devez pas être habitué au langage des fé…heu filles de mon pays !

- Dis toujours !

- Je m'appelle Täeljzamündjlkeyeon.

Son interlocuteur ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ce nom ? Tu peux répéter ? J'ai rien compris !

- Taeljzamündjlkeyeon…

- Et après ça Junsu c'est compliqué !! T'as une notion bizarre de la difficulté ! S'esclaffa-t-il à nouveau.

- Oui bon ça va hein…cessez un peu de vous moquer de moi !

- Pardon pardon !

Il réfléchit.

- Hmm...ça te dérange si je t'appelle…Taeyeon ?

- Taeyeon ?

- C'est joli non ? Et c'est plus facile à prononcer que ton nom bizarre là ! On va dire que c'est un diminutif qui reprend les premières et dernières syllabes de ton nom ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Elle soupira.

- D'accord, appelez-moi comme bon vous semble si ça peut vous faire plaisir !

-Très bien Taeyeon ! Et si tu m'expliquais un peu ce que tu fais ici ? Je pense que tu as pas mal de trucs à me dire non ? Comment t'as fait pour entrer chez nous ? T'es une de nos fans ? Une journaliste ? Tu nous connais vraiment pas ? Pourtant tu as l'air bien coréenne et tu parles le coréen aussi bien que moi ! Si tu venais vraiment d'un autre pays on se comprendrait pas ! Et toutes ces pâtisseries, tu les as vraiment faites toute seule ? Elles sont vraiment bonnes ! Comment t'as fait ? T'es boulangère ? Même en passant la nuit entière à les faire, t'aurais jamais pu en faire autant !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à un tel flot de questions.

- Désolé…je demande trop de trucs à la fois ! On va y aller plus doucement. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre mon petit déj comme ça ça te laissera un peu de temps pour réfléchir à mes questions et y répondre ok ?

- Heu…ok…

Souriant, Junsu attrapa une nouvelle viennoiserie et la trempa dans son Nesquik avec un air de petit enfant satisfait.

Elle s'assit en face de lui pour le regarder manger, appuyant sa tête sur ses mains. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir à peu près son âge mais quelque chose de profondément innocent se dégageait de lui. C'était comme si elle avait devant elle un enfant coincé dans un corps d'adulte. Il n'avait rien des princes charmants qu'elle avait pu rencontrer à Andalasia, ni les muscles, ni l'armure, ni l'allure fière et virile, ni le blanc destrier flamboyant, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Sa silhouette plutôt fluette présentait des courbes plutôt intéressantes, ses traits étaient fins, son visage ne présentait aucun défaut notable et ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux noirs en amande parfaitement dessinés lui donnaient un petit côté sensuel, certes vite effacé lorsqu'il se mettait à parler de sa voix fluette ou affichait l'air béat qu'il avait en ce moment même. Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle secoua la tête, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas convenable pour une future reine de dévisager un homme de la sorte. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un inconnu…un humain de surcroît !

Elle soupira et posa sa joue contre le marbre froid de la table. Il avait l'air gentil et compréhensif. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait. Peut-être qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Peut-être qu'il l'accepterait comme elle est et l'aiderait à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Elle inspira un grand coup.

- Je suis une fée…


End file.
